


Mornings

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were the moments that she treasured the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

These were the moments that she treasured the most.

Waking up, sheltered between them, the rest of the world locked outside of their bedchamber for as long as possible -- this was the way her days always began now. She never knew which one would wake up holding her, but both of them would always be closely embraced by the third. None of them ever woke up not being touched. It was unthinkable and impossible for that to happen. Even in sleep, they were each drawn to the others and would end up once more wrapped up in one another. A larger bed had been commissioned long ago as the three of them could no longer bear to sleep apart now.

She moved her head slightly and felt two pairs of arms tighten around her. A pleased smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes again and sank back once more into the cocoon of warmth generated by the love of her two men. At times like this one, she was convinced that nothing in their lives could ever again go wrong. Wars... assassination attempts... troubles brewing within the fledgling kingdom they were forming... none of that seemed to be a problem when she woke up like this. As long as the three of them were together and held onto one another, nothing could defeat them.

Warm breath ruffled her hair as a kiss was placed on the top of her head.

"Serious thoughts so early on such a perfect morning, Guinevere?"

Ah, so it was Lancelot who cradled her so close to him on this morning.

"Not at all, beloved," she assured him, nestling back against his chest. "I am just reflecting silently that there is no other place I would rather be at this moment."

"Only at this moment, my lady?" Arthur questioned her her in a teasing manner. Reaching out, he clasped the two of them closer to him, breathing in their mingled scent on the early morning air. "Lancelot," he asked their dark knight. "Do you think we shall have to wage savage battle with these other _moments_ in order to keep our fair lady suitably interested in us?"

Lancelot turned his face to claim Arthur's lips in a kiss, before then drawing Guinevere down into the kiss as well. When he released them both, he was smiling.

"If we indeed have to do battle to keep her attention when we are in bed with her, Arthur, then perhaps we are deficient in some way?" It was no accident that the bed sheet slid away from them and his bronzed and muscular body lay completely exposed to the morning light.

Guinevere shifted position so that she could look at the both of them. "Believe me when I say that there is no place else that I would rather be -- ever." She nudged Lancelot's thigh. "And you know damn well that neither one of you is deficient in any way."

Arthur reached for one hand and Lancelot reached for the other. As they tugged her back down, Arthur gave her a rakish grin. "Then perhaps you should show us how non-deficient we are, my lady."

"I always did learn better by example," Lancelot whispered against her before he kissed her.


End file.
